In recent years, information processing apparatuses on which a touch panel as an input device is mounted, such as smart phones, have been spread. The touch panel has both of a function as a display unit and a function as an operating unit. This enables a user to operate instinctively. Furthermore, the touch panel is mounted on the information processing apparatus, so that a physical operation key and the like can be removed from the information processing apparatus. This can reduce the apparatus in size. In addition, an operation by the touch panel and processing by an application are combined so as to achieve diverse operability. Conventional technologies are described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-146184 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2012-123678, for example.
Various advantages are obtained by mounting the touch panel on the information processing apparatus as described above. When a capacitive touch panel for detecting touch based on a change in electrostatic capacitance is employed, for example, there is a problem that sensitivity of touch detection lowers under a condition at a low temperature.
To be specific, when the temperature around the touch panel is −10° C., for example, the sensitivity of the touch panel lowers to approximately 60% in comparison with the case where the temperature is 20° C. When the sensitivity of the touch panel lowers in this manner, the touch panel does not detect contact although a user's finger or the like makes contact with the touch panel. For this reason, the touch panel does not receive an operation of the user rightly in some cases. In particular, when an operation (hereinafter, referred to as “move”) that the user's finger or the like moves while making contact with the touch panel is not detected accurately, processing different from processing expected by the user is undesirably executed by an application. This lowers convenience.